iDate: Sam and Freddie
by LuvsJosephGordonLevitt
Summary: Seddie has finally happened. Will the obstacles in their relationship ruin what they have?  Story is better than summary XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! OMG I saw iLMM last night and freaked out! I loved it :D Haha this is after I lost my mind and its basically how I wish everything to happen on the show, but it probably won't because my story will be rated M... XD So its my first story, which is why pleeeeaaase be kind with reviews :) Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly lol

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Sam's Point of View**

"_You mean that?"_

"_Mhmm. So I guess we're now both insane."_

"_So now what?"_

I kept playing back the little conversation me and Freddie had at Troubled Waters, right after he kissed me today. It was just so utterly perfect the way it all happened: how he grabbed my waist, the way his gentle lips caressed mine, and the way he looked at me with those brown eyes of his. I couldn't believe that Fredward Benson kissed me.

Freddnub KISSED me.

Every time that phrase popped into my head, I melted. Gosh why was I acting like such a priss. It was really making me mad. I mean Sam Puckett DOES NOT swoon over boys.

I sighed as my brain was killing me and Freddie could not get out of my mind. I only now realized that I had been smiling like a fool. Wow who would have thought some geeky wimp would be the one to steal my heart?

I was lying in bed, just staring at the ceiling as I daydreamed about what happened this afternoon. I turned onto my stomach and grabbed my phone off of my nightstand. It was almost 11 p.m. Had I really been in my room since 8 p.m.? Wow. And then I saw I had one text for Fredders.

Hey babe…Wait can I call u that?... Hehe srry kinda new to this dating thing :P text me back… I miss u and ur violent ways 3

I giggled at the text. Wait did I just giggle? Woah… Somehow that did not seem like me. But how could I not be all girly, when I saw this message. I was starting to feel like an idiot from questioning myself, so I decided to text him back.

No u can NEVER call me that!... Stud… haha jk ur forever a nerd. I miss u and ur annoying techy ways ;)

I placed my phone back on the stand and anxiously waited for him to answer. God I hope I don't turn into the girlfriend who is clingy. I hated those chicks, they seemed like such retards. I laughed at the idea of some bimbo running after some guy. Nahh Sam Puckett is still the same. Just in love… Very much in love.

* * *

><p><strong>You like...? LOL REVIEW! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! OMG thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe so many people favorited me as an author and favorited my story :D You guys are the best(: And to answer an anonymous review: I will try to put only on lemon max. Idk lol but don't worry not too much sexual content XD Anyways... this chapter is the same as the last ONLY in Freddie's point of view and this chapter is a lot longer because I want to explain his feelings. So I hope you enjoy! :)**

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own iCarly :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Freddie's Point of View**

"Hey mom I'm home!" I had just come home from the mental institution. I had just come home from Sam. A smile on my lips formed at the thought of her. Quickly, I threw my keys on the counter and lazily plopped onto the couch.

My mom ran out of her bedroom and sat down on the couch beside me. Instantly she hugged me and kissed my cheek in worry. I groaned in annoyance and scooted over to the other end of the sofa.

"Freddie boo how are you? Why were you at that mental institution for so long? Did you get that crack head out of there?" She kept throwing these questions at me like daggers and anxiously squirming.

"MOM! Relax! God, why do you always get worked up about everything?" I got up and started pacing, "Oh and for the twentieth time, Sam does not do drugs!" I nearly yelled at her and she flinched at the sight of my irritation, nearly paralyzed that I raised my voice at her. Then once she realized what I had done, she stood up.

"Fredward Benson! How dare you talk to your mother like that?" She turned away from me and walked to the kitchen.

"Look mom I'm sorry, it's just you're suffocating me and I can't take it anymore. Give me some room, 'kay?"

"But you know I get worried, whenever you hang around that brunette" Her face turned red in anger, as she remembered when I saved her life, "and her druggie friend!"

"Ughh mom, they are good girls. You know I wouldn't hang around hooligans."

"Well doesn't that blonde slack off in school?"

"Well yeah, but she is a great friend." I smirked to myself at the word 'friend'.

"The girl who abuses you…?" She looked at me in disappointment.

I was about to open my mouth to say something witty to her, but I restrained myself. I was in a really great mood and my mom had just been nagging me. I didn't want her to start lecturing me on how I must respect my mother and yada yada yada. Frankly, I couldn't explain what really happened at the psychiatric ward because I had no clue myself and I did NOT want her to freak out. I just wanted to figure out my feelings for Sam and gather my thoughts.

"Yes." That was all I said as I spun on my heels and headed directly to my room. That answer did not mean to be sarcastic in any way, just a straight forward reply. I got to my bedroom and locked my door before she could say anything.

I jumped on my bed on my stomach staring at the Galaxy Wars poster on the wall facing me. Sam likes me? The guy who watches re-runs of a show about aliens and humans joining forces to defeat evil attacking the Earth? Well it was a pretty good show; it included drama, action… I suddenly shook my head as I was getting off track.

The topic was Sam.

Well that was quite a large topic… I mean there was the fact she kissed me, she was infatuated with me, she abused me, and yet I think she's pretty. Yep, my mind was pretty jacked up.

So I turned around on my back and began to reflect.

Let me start from the beginning: I had first met her in 6th grade and literally despised her. She was mean, irritating, physically abusive, and her eating was disgusting. I was completely in love with Carly, or what I thought was love at the time, because I thought she was the most perfect girl who walked on the face of the Earth.

Then as we began to enter Junior High, I got used to Sam's insults and abrasive character. She was the way she was, she couldn't help it! Her personality was tough and she loved to mess with me, I guess by the 8th grade it was more playful than cruel. We both played along and just enjoyed calling each other names. We weren't enemies at all; we were really great friends (no matter how much she denied it) and we cared for each other.

Then entering High School, that's when things got…well…interesting. I mean first of all, puberty had treated Sam well. She was full figured, had the prettiest hair ever and I can admit she became not only beautiful, but just hot. In class, I always noticed her breasts became a nice size and sometimes when she walked, I would sneak a peek at her nice butt.

I suddenly stopped my thoughts and looked at my pants. I had slightly grown an erection from the appreciation of Sam's body and suddenly became wide-eyed. Right away, I thought about Gibby shirtless. Ok I am good, that was close…

Back to my pondering: I mean Carly was cute and pretty, but not like Sam. In fact by the 10th grade my crush had completely gone and I thought of her as a sister, rather than a possible lover. So by High School, Sam and I were best friends, barely fighting. Sometimes, it even seemed like we were flirting, but I took it as nothing at all and just friendly fights. I mean, we grew up play fighting and this was our interaction. But, we always had a connection that neither of us ever had with Carly. Those suggestive smirks, cute slaps, and just goofing off whenever we were alone.

That's when I developed a slight crush on her, I tried to shake it off and get it off my mind, but I couldn't: Sam's pretty, clever, funny, and just fun to be around. Yet I always made myself remember she thought of me as a joke and someone she could bother, so how could I possibly like her? I had forgotten about it and had tried to just act like a friend.

Now I know I definitely like her. I grew a huge grin on my face, as I thought of the lock in and that she liked me. When I first saw that the MoodFace App said she was in love, I automatically eliminated myself and made Brad the only possible option. I was happy for her, but in the pit of my stomach felt like a loser because she would never like me. She instantly denied her love from him and that upset me because I wanted her to be happy. So I visited her outside in the courtyard and wanted to tell her to just let her guard down. Man was I shocked!

She KISSED me!

At first I was so startled and had no clue what to think. Did she just do that to shut me up? Did she like me? I really hoped she liked me because then I wouldn't have felt like an idiot for the feelings I experienced towards her.

So for the next 3 days I just felt anxious to see her, but she did not answer my phone calls or texts. That's when Carly told me that she knew about the kiss and asked me what the heck was going on. I answered a mild "I don't know and that I was confused myself", I was afraid if I told her my true feelings she would go insane and squeal about how I should ask out Sam. At the time, for all I knew Sam didn't like me at all.

I stepped out of my thoughts and laughed. But, she did like me! She even told me twice when I talked to her at the mental institution! I wanted to tell her then and there, yet I was at a loss for words… I wanted it to be special, so I played it cool. Not until we were filming a webisode in the hospital, did the idea strike me. She was all depressed and thought I still loved Carly, so she kept denying her sanity, but I wanted her to relax.

That's when in the middle of my own video chat, I walked up to her and gave her a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Our lips moved in sync and it felt like they were made for each other. Her lips were soft and smooth and silk. It was the best thing I had ever done.

I sat up on my bed and sighed. Were we dating? I hadn't really defined our relationship, nor had I asked her out. I decided the best thing to do right now was talk to her. I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and texted her.

_Hey babe…Wait can I call u that?... Hehe srry kinda new to this dating thing :P text me back… I miss u and ur violent ways :)_

Slightly scared of how she would respond, I set my cell on the bed and went to the bathroom. Moments later, when I returned, she had already texted me back. Score! I fist pumped and chuckled. Then I looked through the window… Thank god no one saw me do that. I read the text.

_No u can NEVER call me that!... Stud… haha jk ur forever a nerd. I miss u and ur annoying techy ways ;)_

Yes! Wait she didn't respond to the fact that I mentioned we're dating? Ahh I was freaking out way too much about this. So I sent her another message.

_Haha did Sam Puckett just call me a stud? Lol, hey u wanna go out with me…u know to make it clear that we are actually going out… :P_

Excitedly, I waited for it to vibrate.

_Buzz!_

I picked up the phone.

_Lol ur such a loser! Jk ;) Of course we r going out! And yes pick me up at 7ish tomorrow and we can go to the Groovy Smoothie :)… oh and ur buying mama an extra-large smoothie :D_

It's a date. I beamed at the fact that I had a date with Sam Puckett.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YOU HAVE IT(: hey... hey... hey... you know you wanna press the review button ;)<strong>


End file.
